


Comfort in different forms Diabolik lovers Shu and Subaru fanfic

by Animelovermerry



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Pyrophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelovermerry/pseuds/Animelovermerry
Summary: Suffering alone until the fears surface. Subaru helps Shu calm down after he is startled by a fire.
Relationships: Sakamaki Shuu & Sakamaki Subaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Comfort in different forms Diabolik lovers Shu and Subaru fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost or use my work. When I found out that Subaru considers Shu his favorite brother, I was like..... Yes I could definitely see the dynamic, but I couldn't really find any fanfiction on it. If you find any good fanfics, please suggest them. If you'd like to privately message me, or rant to me about an anime I am on Wattpad under the same name. I know what it's like to want to rant about something relating to anime but have no one to do it to. However, I can't guarantee that I've watched it. Anyway, feel free to check out my Crowley Eusford centric fanfic. I'm not sure if any of this may seem triggering to anyone so please read with care.

^We’re all going to assume Shu knows who burned down Edgar’s village.

The time to leave for night school was approaching. The sky which was once a canvas painted with shades of pink and orange, was now encompassed in a midnight blue with the first sightings of stars becoming prominent. Yui scanned the halls looking for Ayato. She suspected he was the one who had taken her red bow, which would complete her school uniform. Her door had been left ajar, proof someone had been inside her room. Just as she turned a right corner, she almost walked into Ayato, who held her desired red bow between his fingertips. He wore a smirk as his eyes connected with hers.

“Um Ayato-kun, may I have my bow back? I need to finish getting ready for school,” she asked timidly.  
“Hmm no,” he responded.  
Yui startled, her eyes widening. “Why not?” she persisted.

He stepped up to her and leaned in. “You’re going to have to give Ore-sama something in return”, he almost whispered, smirking at the sight of her light blush and small frown.  
“I think a sip would suffice”, he stated baring his fangs and leaning over to her.

Yui looked up in fear. She did her best to steel her resolve. Gathering all of her strength and courage, she pushed Ayato away. Ayato, caught off guard, slightly stumbled back into a lit candelabra positioned on a table, knocking it over.

The bright orange flames flickered on the floor. It then began to spread the length of the carpet, catching on a bit to the walls. Yui gasped at the sight. She was shocked still, and could only watch as the fire began to block the hallway. Just then, a sharp gasp broke her out of her trance. Yui’s head snapped up at the newcomer. Her pink eyes widened at the sight of Shu, who stood stock still, eyes wide at the scene. Suddenly, she stood up and hurriedly went to get some water, in an attempt to put out the fire.

Shu’s blue eyes were wide as he stared at the flames. His face drained of any color it previously had, and he began to sweat lightly. His breathing had picked up, startling Ayato for a minute. 

“Oi! Shu! What’s wrong with you?” he asked, confusion lacing his tone.

By this time, the scent of smoke began to spread, attracting other members of the household.

Laito appeared next to Ayato, observing the scene. His eyes widened slightly.

“I was just about to ask where that smell was coming from,” he said.  
Kanato appeared not a moment later holding Teddy close.

He wore a curious look, tilting his head to the side. “Hmm. Teddy, what’s wrong with Shu?”, he asked.

Shu leaned against the wall. The noise around him was muffled to his ears. All he could see was the angry, scorching flames flickering and crackling around him, consuming and destroying the fragile things around him, just like how it destroyed Edgar’s village. Subaru appeared behind him, about to complain about the scent of smoke in the hall, when he cut himself off after seeing Shu. His brows furrowed. His gaze then snapped towards the triplets, glaring at them.

“What happened?”, he asked, demanding an explanation.  
Kanato and Laito stared at Ayato.  
“What? It wasn’t my fault! Chichinashi pushed me away and I knocked over a candelabra. Then Shu appeared and he just freaked out”, he explained.

Subaru raised an eyebrow, dismissing him. He turned back to Shu.  
The scent of smoke got caught up in Shu’s throat, causing him to gasp again. His chest tightened, causing him to grip the front of his shirt. He felt chained down to the ground, trapped in the flames, as they continued sizzling in his ears. Subaru approached him, his red eyes narrowing. Suddenly, Shu dropped down to the ground, his labored breathing ringing in Subaru’s ears.

Subaru rushed behind him. He called out to Shu, but frowned even more when he received no response. Shu put his knees against his chest and buried his head in his folded arms. He couldn’t stop the fire from taking away what was precious to him, and those thoughts still haunted him.

Yui ran with the container of water in her hands and tossed it on the fire. It went out with a sizzle. She was followed by an upset looking Reiji.

“What in the world is going on here?” he demanded.  
He took in the scene, whilst listening to Ayato and Yui’s account of what happened. When they were finished, Reiji’s eyes shifted to Shu’s curled up form on the floor and Subaru’s figure which lingered close.

He sighed deeply. “Get him up to his room. I will call and inform the school that you two are unable to attend today,” he announced. “The rest of you, let’s go.”

He pushed up his glasses peering down at Shu with distaste. He clicked his tongue.

“The sight is pitiful”, Reiji muttered, turning and leaving.

Subaru scowled as Reiji left. The others left without another word. All that now remained of the evidence of the fire was the scarred remains of the carpet.

Subaru sighed before his red eyes stared back down at Shu. The said male was trembling. 

“Oi, Shu. You’re ok. Everything’s going to be alright,” he softly spoke.  
He wasn’t really much of a comforter. If any of the triplets ever asked, he would never admit to it. 

Shu still struggled to breathe properly. Subaru frowned deeply. He didn’t know if touching him would worsen the mood. He had gotten enough experience with his own mother.

“Hey, I’m here. Try to match my breathing ok?”  
He counted as he breathed to try and guide Shu through it.

When Shu had calmed down somewhat, Subaru decided to try and risk it.

“Do you mind if I rest my hand on you?” he asked, staring and waiting for some type of response.  
It took a few seconds, but eventually Shu gently shook his head.

Subaru came a bit closer to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder. The two sat there for a few minutes as Subaru offered some of the things he could at the moment, silence and company.

Subaru allowed himself to show a bit of worry for one of his brothers. He offered for them to go on a walk through the rose garden. Some fresh air might help to further relax Shu.

The silence stretched on between them, as they trudged their way towards the garden. The wind had picked up, ruffling their hair, but both males remained unbothered by it as it helped them to relax a bit.The cool night air caressed their faces. Subaru led the way there, as Shu followed a ways behind him. The white roses in the garden swayed with the wind with the utmost grace. Its beauty was left unmarred by bugs.  
Shu’s movements seemed more mechanical, therefore, Subaru walked at a slower pace than normal, as to stay close, but allow Shu his personal space. Neither of them were talkative people, so if Shu didn’t feel like talking, Subaru wasn’t going to be the one to press the situation too much. Subaru’s face remained positioned forward, but he kept his ears alert to the sound and rhythm of Shu’s footsteps. Just then, the beginnings of rain dropped upon their faces. They made their way back into the mansion, walking instead of teleporting. By the time they were inside, they were soaked through their clothes. The coolness of the rain had seemed to bring about a still calmness in Shu, but Subaru’s annoyance had begun to spike, and he silently grumbled.

“Tch. I’ll go get some towels and change out of these clothes”, he mumbled after sighing.

Shu wordlessly made his way toward his room. When Subaru had brought over the towels after changing, he found Shu sitting on his bed, a knee pulled up to his chest, staring into space, with a blank look in his eyes. Subaru threw a towel onto his head. 

“Dry off”, he instructed.  
Subaru leaned against the wall and gazed off to the side.

“You can sit down, you know. You’re making me tired just looking at you,” Shu drawled.  
  
Subaru mumbled something underneath his breath, sauntering over to the bed and sitting down. He avoided looking directly at Shu. “Look, I’m really not someone that’s casual with talking about feelings”, he announced cringing slightly, “nor am I someone that really likes to listen to other people’s problems, but…” he sighed deeply and furrowed his brows, “maybe talking about it with someone… would help?” The way he voiced the ending made it sound like a question, and he wore an unsure expression.

Silence reigned in for a few moments. “I never had anyone to talk to”, Shu murmured, as his head, which was tucked down into his knee was raised somewhat as he began to speak some more.

Subaru himself wasn’t one to talk about his feelings, choosing instead to destroy the things around him to release his anger.

Shu spoke slowly. “When I was younger, I had a human friend. There were days when I would forsake my lessons in favour of meeting with him. His name…” here he paused “...was Edgar. He taught me how to survive a night without a fire, and helped me to hunt. I never told him what I was though. In the end, he died in a fire.”

Shu gritted his teeth, as he shielded a helpless look from Subaru, who wore a frown.  
“His village was engulfed in flames, but no matter how much I told him not to go in, he insisted on looking for his parents”. He glanced up in Subaru’s direction for a moment. Subaru caught a peek of the pained look in his eyes, and it pierced something inside him. 

Subaru’s mind wandered, as he ingested the information. One question lingered on his mind and he furrowed his eyebrows.  
“How did such a large fire start in the first place?” he questioned.

Shu’s normally ocean blue eyes darkened for a bit. The normally blank cold look he wore was faintly hardened.

“Reiji”, he muttered.

Subaru’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Reiji didn’t use much effort to conceal his disliking of Shu, but to go to such lengths? The thought shouldn’t be too astonishing, when you remember that their kind looked down on humans. Subaru clenched his fists.

“He did all that out of spite?”  
Shu shrugged at the question. “I’m surprised you are so calm about it”, Subaru stated.

Shu smiled sardonically.  
“There are times when I feel a spike of something, but in the end, I’ve mostly shut off from everything” , he stated closing his eyes.

“I don’t get it.” Subaru crossed his arms.

“He wants to be head of the family right? Isn’t he kind of getting what he wants with you being lazy? Why does he still antagonize you?” Subaru demanded. 

Shu shrugged. “Who knows? Ask him,” he responded. Subaru scoffed.

“Aren’t you supposed to be comforting me?” Shu drawled jokingly, peaking an eye open. He smiled faintly, watching as Subaru dropped his arms from their folded position, and shock registered on his face.

“W-What?”, he stuttered.  
“You care about your big brother don’t you?” Shu asked, continuing to tease Subaru to get a reaction.  
Shu smirked and chuckled at Subaru’s incredulous expression. He then closed his eyes again.

Shu was still sitting up. Subaru got up from next to him, and walked to the other side of the bed. He bawled up his right fist. He wasn’t accustomed to positive physical contact, and mentally scowled. He gently dragged and raked his knuckles against Shu’s upper back and shoulders. Shu stiffened. 

“What are you doing?” he rasped out in slight amusement. Subaru was glad that Shu couldn’t see his face right now. He didn’t need to see the bright red blush colouring his face.

“Tch. I’m doing what you asked!” he shouted.  
Shu laughed. “No need to shout.”  
“Shut up! What’s so funny?!”  
“You. Is my dear little brother blushing?” he teased, turning to stare at Subaru’s red face.  
He allowed a moment to pass as he gazed at his brother.

“Thank you” he said, allowing a small smile to grace his features.  
Subaru looked away. “Whatever”, he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a review. The fanfiction that I'm recommending is Diabolik Murder Mystery, which follows detective Mukami Ruki as he investigates a case. Please try to leave a positive review on that work.


End file.
